implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Arab Conflict (1962: The Apocalypse)
The Arab Conflict was a major crisis that occurred in the 1970s. Background It all began in 1967 when Greater Zion helped the Maronites destroy muslim factions in Lebanon. This angered the arab nations. However this was not the end of trouble for the arab nations as there was a Christian rebellion in Egypt and even helped the Christians organize a coup d'état in Jordan. This all failed but the Arabs who were fed up with Zion's fanatics planned an attack on Zion. The attack which occurred on December 16 1969 went like this. Egyptian troops got north of Gaza City and raid Ashdod. Jordanian armed forces bombed Beersheva and surround West Jerusalem. Iraqi troops marched into Damascus and exploded a bomb in city centre. Israel/Greater Zion was in heavy casualty and needed help. They signed a defense pact with Sicily and called on client state Kurdistan for help. Then In June 1970 central Iraq was invaded. Egypt and Jordan helped central Iraq. This began the Invasion of Central Iraq Egypt and Sicily were working in Libya together but since Sicily sided with Zion Egyptian president Anwar Sadat revealed Sicily was a mafia puppet and President Sorrozoni was paid for what he did. The worst thing for the Arabs was that Zion and Kurdistan were bordering central Iraq and this made it easier for the Tel Aviv pact to succeed. South Iraq bundled the Arab Alliance with weapons in case the Tel Aviv pact succeeded. After two weeks the battle of Baghdad began. South Iraq took part because they were scared they would be next. The Arab Alliance won and in central Iraq this is celebrated on yawm al fawz which means " victory day" in Arabic. Great Libya war Likely the most devastating war after WW3 was the great Libya war, since after central Iraq was invaded people wandered who would continue to take care of matters in Libya. And then there was another war. Joining the war on the Arab Alliance was the Libyan survivor states (except the abu sirte area) and Berber militants (even though they were not arab.) Joining the tel aviv pact were Libyan Jewish and Sicilian militants and the abu sirte survivor state. Neighboring countries like Algeria and Tunisia were not spared as spillovers killed thousands. The war damaged the regions oil industry as 90% of all pipelines and oil reserves were destroyed. The Arab Alliance claimed victory when the war ended in 1973 resulting in the expulsion of Jewish Libyans, Sicilian Libyans and Jewish Egyptians. Overall 210000 people died in the war with 195000 in the Libya region and 15000 died in spillovers. Invasion of Tunisia After the Great Libya War in 1974 Tunisia, Morocco and Algeria joined the Arab Alliance. Soon Sicily unexpectedly invaded Tunisia and since it was so unexpected the Arab alliance failed and Tunisia became a mafia controlled state. Then Quebec joined the Arab Alliance being the first non arab state to do so. The tel aviv pact welcomed Napoli to the tel aviv pact. The war lasted only four months with the Arab Alliance winning the battle of Tunis. In Tunisia this is celebrated as yawm al fawz. The war claimed 30,000 lives . Category:Arab World Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Middle East Category:North Africa Category:Arab conflict Category:Libya Category:Iraq Category:Tunisia Category:Jordan Category:Egypt